I Know What You Did Last Summer
by CrazyJaney
Summary: what on earth did kenshin and kaoru do over the summer? megumi thinks she knows and informs the kenshingumi, and tries to get the truth out of them while embarrassing the two of them along the way. AU R&R! PLZ!


A/N: ya no how everyone says 'i no wat u did last summer'? well, i was thinkin' about it and i thought, omigod! that would make a good ficcie! so i made it into one. hope u like! luv ya lots!! plz REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

I Know What You Did Last Summer

"Hey Jou-chan! How was your summer? You were getting pretty cozy with that new guy by the end of the year," Sano teased her.

"That is none of your business," she told him, turning down the hallway.

"Kaoru!!" a voice called after her. She spun on her heel having recognized the voice. Her bad mood and anger at Sano disappeared as she took in his well defined features.

"Kenshin!" she exclaimed, hugging him. He kissed her cheek and Sano observed with a smug look on his face.

"I told you that you guys were getting cozy," Sano said. Kaoru shot him a glare and punched his face. He flew across the hall causing a few heads to turn.

"Stupid, tori atama," she breathed. Kenshin came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Ignore him, we're going to be late," he said, kissing the top of her head. She smiled at him and they went of to class together, hand in hand.

"Tori Atama? Who are you bothering now?"

"Oi! Kitsune, no one, just Jou-chan and Kenshin," he answered her.

"Oh? Ken-san and Kaoru-chan? Ohohohohohoho!!!" she laughed her famous fox laugh.

"Oi! What're you implyin'?"

"Nothing," she replied slyly.

With Kenshin and Kaoru......

"Ugh! Kaoru-chan, you are seriously grossin' me out! How can you talk about your love life like that? Who am I kidding? I wish I had a love life that I could gloat about," Misao let out a depressed sigh.

"Don't worry, Misao-chan. I'm sure that Aoshi will come around. What about Sou-chan? I thought you guys were going out," she tried to help her friend get off the topic.

"Iya, he broke up with me, saying something about this new girl, I wasn't really payin' attention. And Aoshi-Sama is as cold as ever!" she sighed again.

"It's alright! I'm sure you'll have a chance to fall in love!" she assured her.

"You promise?"

"I promise! I'm sure there's someone out there for you! I mean if Tori Atama can find someone to love, than anyone can! I mean, I'm surprised that Megumi-san, even agreed to date him," she said, thinking about it.

"Thanks Kaoru-chan! I feel better now!" Misao's bad mood lifted.

"No problem, call me tonight!" she called after the bouncy girl who had started to run down the hallway. She smiled and went to find her boyfriend.

"Just what are you planning, fox?"

"Oh, nothing," she repeated, running her hands up and down his arms.

"Get to class you two!!" a professor shouted, breaking their haze of desire.

"Right, right," she muttered, heading for chemistry. Sano headed in the opposite direction for detention. Megumi next class happened to be Kaoru's next class as well.

"Hey tanuki! So you have Ken-san on a leash do you?" she taunted.

"Do not! He loves me for me!" she defended.

"Mmm hmmm. I know what you did last summer," she whispered, just to annoy her.

But Kaoru's reaction was one she was not expecting.Kaoru's face paled considerably before turning ten different shades of red. Megumi took this in with a sly smirk. She didn't think she did anything over the summer, it was just a stupid little catch line, meant to tease the little tanuki girl.

"Y-y-yo-you kn-know?" she stuttered.

"Oh, yes and I'm in newspaper club, so it'll be all over the school by the end of this week," she told her.

Sure Kaoru was a senior and entitled to do whatever it had been that she'd done. BUT! Kaoru had the reputation of being this clean and innocent girl. No one thought she'd ever be anything but a virgin. She was popular with the guys and they all asked her out, but she'd never let things get out of hand.

The bell rang, leaving Kaoru with a feeling of dread. Megumi noticed this and smiled as she made her exit.

"Hey tori atama!!" she called to him. She ran up and whispered in his ear.

"Make sure you tell Kaoru that you know what she did last summer, ne? Just do it, don't ask questions," she ordered, before running off to find her next target: Kenshin.

"Ken-san!!" she said sweetly, upon seeing him. He sighed, wondering what it could be that she wanted. Probably to make Kaoru jealous, he decided.

"I was just having the most interesting conversation with Kaoru-chan," oh, god, what did she tell her this time? "I said a few words along the lines of, oh, I dunno, I know what you did last summer?" Kenshin had almost the same reaction as Kaoru, only he seemed to get even redder than Kaoru. Megumi almost laughed at the reaction and walked off.

Meanwhile......

"Hey Jou-chan!" Sano called to her. She turned around faced Sano, still a little shook up from her encounter with the kitsune.

"What?" she spat.

"Just wanted to let you know, I know what you did last summer," he shouted at the top of his lungs in the crowded lunch room. Everyone stopped eating to look at Kaoru who did the same things she did with Megumi. She looked at Sano.

"SANO NO BAKA!!!!!!!" she screamed, before running out. They were tears clinging to her wet eyelashes as she ran to the ladies room.

"It's not fair," she whispered to her reflection, "Just because I...."

"Tanuki!!" a voice called into the room. Kaoru rubbed at her eyes, trying to erase them from her face.

"What?" she snapped.

"Oh, touchy, touchy. Just wondering if you'd kindly confess what you and Ken-san did over the summer, and maybe I'll be nicer to you in the paper," she said. Kaoru, clenched her fist and let out a deep breath, willing herself to not punch Megumi.

She left, not answering her question. She left and walked right into Sanosuke. He was a different story than Megumi. She had no problem decking him. She brought her fist to his jaw and he fell backwards.

"I'd kill you if it didn't go against my principles!!" she assured him.

"Way to go Kaoru-chan! Hey, Enishi has a message for you. He said to meet him in the gym," Misao said from behind her.

"Arigatou, Misao-chan, I'll be on my way then. Oh, have you seen Kenshin? I've been looking for him all day," she asked. Misao shook her head 'no' and Kaoru hurried to the gym. Just as she had said, Enishi was there.

"What do ya want Yukishiro?"

"I know what you did last summer...." he answered. She practically tore her hair out and ran off.

The bell rang at the end of the day and she was totally relieved, looking forward to seeing Kenshin again. He met her in the parking lot, waiting by his car.

"Kenshin!" she exclaimed, bounding up to him pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Kaoru," he greeted her.

"Everyone's gone insane! All of a sudden they know!" she voiced her distress. All day everyone had been passing her notes that said, 'I know what you did last summer.' It had gotten on her nerves. She didn't think that they had done anything wrong, but the school seemed to think otherwise.

"I know, I know, Koishii," he said, hugging her before helping her into the car. As they made it to Kenshin's apartment, the whole Kenshin-gumi was inside waiting for them.

"We know what you did last summer," they greeted. Kaoru was now thoroughly pissed, as she gave them all death glares.

"Look! I don't think it was wrong! It was inevitable!! I wasn't just gonna let him sleep on the floor!!" she shouted, earning an earful of 'Ohohohohoho's' courtesy of Megumi.

"You guys are so bad!! There are consequences you know!!" Sano told him.

"Like what?! It wasn't' our fault! We were just on a date!"

"That led to other things!"

"Listen! It's not our fault that their was a thunderstorm and we happened to be by a hotel!" she argued. This only caused the Kenshin-gumi to grin wider.

"Kenshin's car wouldn't start, so we couldnt' go anywhere else! There was only one room with one bed!" she kept it up as their smiles got wider.

"So we had to share the bed to sleep on! Nothing but sleep! And we were fully clothed! Besides, Kenshin fell off in the middle of night!" Then their smiles fell. They had been wrong.

"You mean you didn't have sex?" Aoshi asked bluntly.

"No!! Where did you get that idea?!" Kaoru demanded. Megumi looked like the guiltiest of all.

"Well, I was just teasing you and your reaction screamed sex! I can't help it!" she tried to argue her case.

"Right, so now the entire school thinks we did it, and all that happened was Kenshin slept on the floor and me on the bed," she corrected. She was beyond pissed.

"Gomen ne!! Please Kaoru-chan!" Megumi begged along with Sano.

Kenshin watched the scene unfold, not able to believe what he'd heard. Then he shrugged and sat on the couch, waiting for Kaoru to get it out of her system. She would collapse next to him and fall asleep with her head on his shoulder like she usually did after beating people up. Usually reserved for a chicken head and her little brother, Yahiko, though. Just as he predicted, she came over some fifteen minutes later and fell asleep. Laying in a heap was the pulveresed Kenshin-gumi. Well, at least Megumi and Sano. She'd left Aoshi alone, afraid of what he or Misao would do to her. 'Tomorrow, I'll tell everyone that Megumi and Sano did it over the summer, making it a million times worse than my problem, because it's true!' was the last thing she thought before falling asleep in the comfort of Kenshin's arms.

Owari


End file.
